until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
Victoria LaBoucher
Victoria LaBoucher is a nurse working at Blackwood Sanatorium during the events of The Inpatient. She is voiced by actress Melodie Casta. Appearance Victoria is a young African American woman with brown eyes, and medium-length, dark brown hair. Her nurse's uniform consists of a light blue dress and a white apron, shoes, and cap. On her collar she wears a button with the initials BPS for Blackwood Pines Sanatorium. Personality Victoria is calm, kind, and empathetic with others. She maintains a good working relationship with orderly Abe White who describes her as a "smart cookie." She is friendly with the patient; in a flashback, she seems giddy as she describes the concept behind a leap day. However, the patient's cellmate does not like her. In one of the flashbacks Victoria is seen happily contemplating the progressive idea of a woman proposing to a man on a leap day. The flashbacks play in reverse. In an earlier memory, Victoria is seen weeping in despair suggesting that her romantic declaration was rejected. History Victoria is the patient's official nurse and is in charge of his/her meals during the course of the treatment. While Abe wheels the patient back to his/her cell on the second floor, Victoria is heard dealing with an unruly patient named Mr. Bellows. As the man becomes more irrate, she requests that Abe lend her a hand. She formally appears later in the patient's cell after Abe's scene. She's seen tidying up the bed of the incoming fellow cellmate and then introduces herself to the patient. , Later, Victoria will introduce the patient to the new cellmate (depending on the sex the player choose). If the player chose male, then it'll be Gordon Bennet, and if female, Anna Bennet. Victoria will come every day, after the patient's nightmares, worrying about the individual's health and well-being. She will tell the patient that she loves having patients like that, but on the contrary, there are others that she can not help because they do not do their part to make coexistence more comforting. If the cellmate is Gordon, he will be utterly untrusting of Victoria. If the cellmate is Anna, she will regard her as a bitch and will dislike her. On one of the days when Victoria brings in the food, Gordon or Anna will throw the tray of sandwiches to the floor. Victoria will be scared and nervous during this moment as Gordon or Anna demand to be released from the medical center. Later she will return leaving the tray with the sandwich for the patient just as an alert goes off, and she immediate exits. After that, Victoria we will not appear again except for in nightmare sequences or clues. Victoria either escapes with Abe or dies in the massacre. Death After the final nightmare has concluded, the patient will awaken to find sanatorium ransacked and the patient's cell is broken open. When the patient crosses the upper wing and descends to the lower one through the elevator, he or she will be able to come across a long corridor full of patient cells. Some of them are too dark, but in others, the patient may see recent corpses of other patients. The patient will find Victoria's body if they decide to hit the barred door at the end of that same corridor. She will fall hanging upside down with her chest pierced by one of the recent Wendigos. Trivia * She shares the same character model as Jody Johnson, the widow from Hidden Agenda, and Félicité "Fliss" DuBois, one of the five main characters from Man of Medan. * Victoria, like Sam, appears to have been impaled by the Wendigo. * Her body is the only one with that can be interacted with by causing its fall when the patient pushes the barred door. Category:Characters in The Inpatient Category:Characters Category:Stubs Category:Determinant Fate Category:Female Category:Supporting Characters